Primeval Season 6 episodes
Primeval Season 6: New Dawn Episode 6.1: After an unseen creature kills a businessman in Home Office, the team is called over to investigate. Lester is forced to sell his new car because of budget cuts due to Philip Burton’s death. At Home Office, Matt almost tells Emily about his encounter with his future self, but they are interrupted by the discovery of a clerk’s headless body. An anomaly to the Jurassic is found in a janitor closet and promptly closed. However, the team doesn’t realize that they are being followed by a Eustryptospondylus, a Late Jurassic predator. Lester arrives late only to be ambushed by baby Eustryptospondylus, who have killed another clerk. Becker arrives and shoots one with an EMD, but the other escapes down a laundry chute. After cordoning off the area, they storm the entire facility. The adult Eustryptospondylus is killed when it charges them, only to smash through a window and fall from the skyscraper. Connor and Abby go downstairs to find the remaining juvenile, and discuss their engagement. Abby hands Connor a ring. However, the juvenile injures a soldier accompanying them just before Connor tranquilizes it. They prepare to take the juvenile back through the anomaly, only to hear screams and find the wounded soldier dead. Going through the anomaly, Matt, Emily and Becker find themselves on a small Jurassic island. They release the baby but find a number of nests stormed. They realize the Eustryptospondylus had gone through the anomaly to escape another predator. Back in the present, Lester finds another adult Eustryptospondylus, recently killed by an unknown predator. It turns out the soldier’s wounds don’t match with what a eustryptospondylus could do, revealing that something else is in the building. In the past, Matt, Emily and Becker stumble onto an anomaly to the future. They close it, only to find a trail of blood leading through the anomaly to the present. Meanwhile, Connor narrowly escapes a Future Predator, which killed the soldier and the Eustryptospondylus. It is shot at by Abby, but she misses and only provokes it. They try to escape the predator only to run through the anomaly just when it naturally closes. In the past, they find the Future anomaly. Suddenly, they are attacked by the juvenile Eustryptospondylus and it’s parents. Abby shoots the dad, but the other two charge at them. But the predator attacks from behind and kills the juvenile just before Emily, Matt and Becker gun both predator and dinosaur down. Matt runs through the Future anomaly to try and get help as the predator starts to recover. He walks through a desert and reaches a futuristic colony. Going underground, he enters a laboratory and flicks on a hologram projector. A hologram of Gideon appears, saying that New Dawn was only Phase 1 and that the “doors to the space-time fabric have been opened for all.” He then gives Matt an anomaly producing machine much like Connor’s, which Gideon made before leaving to try and figure out how to destroy New Dawn, a larger version of it. Matt returns to the Future-Jurassic anomaly and creates the Second Man-Made Anomaly. He ushers the others through and has them go through just as the predator recovers. It chases them into the future. Everyone returns to the ARC but Connor, who trips on a tree root. The predator almost has him, but the Eustryptospondylus attacks. Connor escapes during the fight. After the predator has it’s head smashed, the Eustryptospondylus tries to go to the ARC. Fortunately, Matt closes the anomaly on it’s head and chops it off. Lester congratulates them on a job well done. Connor announces the engagement and asks Matt to be his best man, much to Lester’s annoyance. Later, Matt tells Emily what he heard about New Dawn and how he saw his future self. They don’t notice that one of Lester’s soldiers is spying on them. It turns out to be a cleaner clone, who then reports to a certain D. on how Gideon found out. Episode 6.2: After a man on an airplane is mysteriously killed in the washroom of Flight 724, the ARC goes to inspect the plane at the airport. They find an anomaly in the plane’s washroom and close it, pronouncing the plane safe for a flight to San Diego. Back at the ARC, Matt and Emily consider going to New Dawn to figure out what is wrong. They don’t notice the Cleaner clone spying on them. Meanwhile, Lester is forced to hire a policeman, Sam Watkins, to investigate Philip’s death. Sam turns out to be the man who bought Lester’s new car. Lester tries to convince the minister to fire Sam, but the minister promises Lester a knighthood if he allows the examination. At the airport, a flight attendant is giving a tour of an airplane hangar when she hears noises coming from a nearby Boeing 747. Going over to check, she can be heard screaming and gets dragged through the anomaly, which has moved and therefore reopened. Category:Series Category:Primeval Resurrected